geile zeit
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Lucius besucht seine Schwägerin in Azkaban und ein letztes klärendes Gespräch beginnt über macht, Verrat und Freundschaftsdienste , songfic


Disclaimer: Nix meins, außer die Idee, alles J.K.Rowling ihrs heul, verdiene auch kein geld... sonfic juli- geile Zeit

**Letzter Besuch-geile Zeit-**

_**4.30Uhr, Regenschauer, irgendwo im Ozean , Azkaban.**_

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie können jetzt nicht hier herein." sagte eine Wache zu dem verärgertem Lucius, der im aufgebauschtem Reiseumhang vor den Toren von Azkaban Einlass verlangte.

„Und warum nicht? Ich bin ein hochbeschäftigtes Ministeriumsmitglied, ich kann mir meine Freizeit nicht aussuchen, und jetzt lassen Sie mich endlich herein, es sei denn Sie möchten Wasserschäden auf meinem Umhang!"

„Natürlich nicht Mr. Malfoy" stotterte die Wache „Kommen Sie bitte, aber seien Sie vorsichtig, Mrs. Lestrange ist gefährlich. Soll Ich Ihnen eine Wache mitgeben?"

„Zweifeln Sie etwa an meinen Magischen Fähigkeiten, Mr. Dumptes?"

„Nein Mr. Malfoy" stammelte Dumptes und erntete einen bedrohlichen Blick von Lucius Malfoy.

„Dann schließen Sie endlich die Zelle auf und verschwinden Sie!" Lucius warf Dumptes einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der daraufhin eilig die Zelle aufschloss und verschwand.

Lucius trat in die offene Zelle und blickte auf eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt am Kerkerboden.

„ Bella?" flüsterte er und trat einen für Malfoys typischen großen Schritt auf sie zu.

„ Bellatrix!" rief er als sie keine Regung zeigte. „ Bellatrix Lilith Lestrange ehemals Black! Verdammt man beachtet einen Malfoy, wenn er vor einem steht!" raunte Lucius und bekam eine kratzige Antwort

„ Du bist nicht mein Lord, Lucius, der Lord ist..."

„Besiegt, Bella, er wurde besiegt." sagte Lucius und umarmte seine Schwägerin zärtlich.

„ Warum besuchst du mich Luc?"

„ Weil heute deine letzte Nacht ist, Bella, morgen bist du für mich unerreichbar. Es wird niemals dein Name vergessen werden, dafür hast du gesorgt. Aber ich kann dich nicht vor den Konsequenzen beschützen." wisperte Lucius und Bella drehte sich zu ihm um, und gab ihm einen Kuss mit ihren spröden Lippen.

„ Du hast schon zuviel für mich getan Luc, doch sag mir, warst du immer dem Lord treu? Hast du immer an seine Worte geglaubt?" Sie blickte ihm geradewegs in seine Sturmgrauen Augen.

„ Nein war ich nicht."

„Dann erklär es mir bitte, ich will lernen, dich zu verstehen."

**_Hast du geglaubt, hast du gehofft, dass alles besser wird. Hast du geweint hast du gefleht weil alles anders ist._**

„Bellatrix, sieh, der Lord hat uns alles versprochen. Macht, Ruhm, Vermögen, doch denkst du wirklich, er hätte uns Macht gegeben? Denkst du im Ernst, wir hätten die Schlammblüter ausrotten können? Dann hätten wir aber viel zu tun. Es gibt zu viele, einen zu töten, ist nur ein Tropfen Wasser auf einen heißen Stein. Kaum töten wir einen, werden irgendwo auf der Welt zwei neue geboren. Es war uns unmöglich."

**_Wo ist die Zeit, wo ist das Meer, sie fehlt, sie fehlt hier, du fragst mich, wo sie geblieben ist_**

„Bella sieh dich an, seit über 15 Jahren sitzt du hier in Askaban, du hast dein Leben vergeudet, für einen launigen egozentrischen Massenmörder! Hat dich das in deinem Leben irgendwie weiter gebracht? Nein! Du sitzt in Azkaban und wartest auf deinen Tod. Du hast nicht viel erreicht in deinem Leben."

**_Die Nächte kommen, die Tage gehen, es dreht und wendet sich. Hast du die Scherben nicht gesehen auf denen du weiter gehst. Wo ist das Licht, wo ist dein Stern, er fehlt, er fehlt dir, du fragst mich wo er geblieben ist._**

„Sieh es mal so, du hast die ganze Zeit dein Leben auf eine Karte gesetzt, ohne vorher abzuschätzen, was du machst, wenn diese Karte versagt. Du magst mich einen Verräter nennen, doch ich suchte Möglichkeiten, um mit meinem Leben fortzufahren, selbst wenn der Lord fallen würde. Du hast dein Ziel verloren. Ich aber hatte ein zweites. Du darfst dich nicht nur an einem Ziel orientieren, sei flexibel, nimm mehrere Ziele, um am Ende doch noch zu gewinnen. Das ist die alte Slytherin Manier!" Bellatrix vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Umhang, doch hörte sie ihm aufmerksam zu. Lucius strich ihr über ihr verfilztes Haar und sprach weiter

_**Ja ich weiß es war ne geile Zeit, es war kein Weg zu weit, du fehlst hier. Ja ich weiß es war ne geile Zeit, hey es tut mir leid, es ist vorbei**_

„ Ja ich fand die Zeit der "Macht" war sehr vielversprechend. Über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden, wem gefällt das nicht? Ich glaube, ich würde diesen Lebensweg erneut gehen, hätte ich die Möglichkeit, den Weg der kurzzeitigen Macht. Ich habe dadurch viel gelernt, seien es Flüche oder die Kunst die Emotionen zu verstecken. Doch warum bist du nicht mit Rudolfus abgehauen, als dich der Lord aus Azkaban befreit hat? Dein Leben neu beginnen, an dem finanziellen Problem hätte es ja nicht liegen können. Aber ich vergaß, wenn du dich in eine Sache hinein gesteigert hast, konnte man dich nicht mehr davon abbringen. Es tut mir Leid, ich kann dein Schicksal nicht mehr ändern. Draco vermisst seine Tante und ihr bellendes Lachen, er ist unglücklich."

**_Du willst hier weg, du willst hier raus, du willst die Zeit zurück. Du atmest ein, du atmest aus, doch nichts verändert sich. Wo ist die Nacht , wo ist der Weg, wie weit noch, du fragst mich, wo wir gewesen sind._**

Bellatrix schloss die Augen und versuchte in der Vergangenheit zu ertrinken, ihr Umfeld zu vergessen.

„ Bella, du kannst nicht mehr hier raus, jedenfalls nicht lebendig. Du kannst der Vergangenheit nachtrauern, dem Lord hinterher weinen, doch ändern wird es eh nichts mehr. Die Zeit der Macht ist vorbei Bella, du hast den Weg verloren, als du dem Lord die Treue schworst. Ich habe meinen Weg neu entdeckt, als ich den Lord leugnete. Es hat ihm sein Leben gekostet, und mir meins wieder gegeben. Doch du kämpfst für eine Sache, auch wenn sie längst schon verloren ist. Das ist nun dein Untergang. Ich erinnere mich gern an unsere Schulzeit zurück. Das Gegenstück zu den Rumtreibern, Grausam, Kalt und Listig. Ich will nicht, dass du durch das Ministerium stirbst. Allein von Auroren. Severus gab mir gestern das hier." sprach er, während er eine violette Viole hervorholte.

„ Severus ,der Verräter!" giftete sie und versuchte Lucius die Viole aus der Hand zu schlagen.

„Severus hat den Lord verraten, aber nicht uns, Bella. Er verrät nie seine Freunde. Er gab mir das, weil er wollte, dass du morgen die Qualen nicht spüren solltest. Er sagte, dass wir durch den Lord schon genug Qualen erlitten haben. Es wird dich schmerzfrei vom Leben erlösen. Es schmeckt angeblich nach Lakritze."

Bella nahm die Viole und trank sie leer. „ Es schmeckt wirklich nach Lakritze," sagte sie und krallte sich an Lucius Unterarm.

„ Sag Sev, sag Sev, dass ich ihn dafür liebe" hauchte sie, dann schloss sie für immer ihre pechschwarzen Augen.

Lucius küsste seine Schwägerin ein letztes Mal, strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

„ Es war ne Geile Zeit" flüsterte er noch, bevor er apparierte.

_**The End**_


End file.
